Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor
by Chorp Saway
Summary: Harry Potter, in his fourth year at Hogwarts, has to deal with a lot of problems, including the Tri-Wizard Tourney, angry love interests, and his own inflated ego. A musical/story based on Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. Edit: NOW WITH SONG DEMOS!
1. Sorry to Necro

Hello, purveyors of fanfiction!

Now, some of you may notice that this was finished last year. So why am I updating? Because of song demos! I recorded some quick versions of the songs that appear in here with my new recorder. Hopefully next year, I'll be able to get enough people and stuff together to make a legit version, but this is what I have to offer now. Now you can hear how the songs should sound.

Also, I toned down some of the language in the story, mainly the overly unnecessary swearing. Now, the swearing seems more tasteful and important within the mood.

Thanks for reading! I hope new readers will enjoy, and old readers will go back and have fun with it again.

My regards,

Chorp Saway


	2. Introduction and Cast List

Hello, purveyors of fanfiction! This is my first story, and I hope you all enjoy the story I've come up with.'  
As you may or may not have been able to tell, this is written like a musical, and has stage directions and songs and such to go along with it.  
Currently, I have no way of uploading any of the songs as media files, so you'll have to make due with just the lyrics. **EDIT (8/27/10):** It took really long, unneccessarily so, but I have demo versions of all the songs in the musical. Now you can listen to them and pretend I have mulitple voices for the characters. One day... one day... I'll have enough time to find enough voices and make real versions. But for now, this should work: www(dot)mediafire(dot)com/?ua7cps4rf33r291 Enjoy!  
Also, yes, I am aware that there is another one of these that's more popular than mine will ever be, and some things may be similar to that one. Understand now that I would prefer if you people didn't compare the two or try to find plagiarisms between the two. I wrote this independently from watching the other one. That is all.

Now, like most musicals, we have a cast list for the characters in the musical, to explain their character, their place in the story, their motivations, etc. So here you go. They may not match up with the books, but that's sort of the point.

**Harry Potter**

Male lead – the "hero" of the story, though he often comes off as a pompous jerk. A little high and mighty when it comes to his status, despite his average grades. His judgment of danger is clouded by his obsession with Cho Chang, who is currently dating Cedric Diggory, who Harry is very jealous of.

**Ron Weasley**

Faithful sidekick – a little clumsy, an average student, and an obsessive eater. He's good friends with Harry and Hermione, and harbors a crush on Hermione. Because of his inability to express these feelings, he usually fights with her or ends up looking like a dunderhead. Either way, he's a loyal friend, and is willing to fight for them, even if he's deathly afraid.

**Hermione Granger**

Lady sidekick: the bookworm of the "Golden Trio", the level-headed sane one. Always the one to use her knowledge to solve problems, but not so graceful with her wand as Harry.

**Cho Chang**

Love interest – Harry is obsessed with Cho Chang. Cho Chang is obsessed with Cedric Diggory, her boyfriend. There is ancient magic coursing through her and Cedric, though neither seem to notice this. She is a hot-headed, capable woman who knows how to use a wand.

**Cedric Diggory**

The third corner of the love triangle – a very trusting, friendly guy, but he can put that aside if the task is important enough. Loyal to his girlfriend, Cho Chang, he's willing to do whatever it takes to prove himself to her, to always stay by her side.

**Ginny Weasley**

The fourth corner of the love triangle – obsessed with Harry Potter, harboring strong feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived. She's very upfront about what she wants from Harry, but he's too blinded by Cho. Ginny has decided to take matters into her own hands to win the heart of one Harry Potter.

**Luna Lovegood**

Head in the clouds – a very odd woman. She believes in creatures that have no proof of existence, and she speaks ina very existential, dream-like voice that makes one wonder if she's "all there". Despite her eccentric behavior, she is a loyal friend and a surprisingly capable fighter.

**Draco Malfoy**

Confused villain – brought all his life to believe what his father told him. He blindly serves the Dark Lord, and has an insatiable grudge against Harry Potter, mainly because Harry keeps beating Malfoy and ruining his schemes. Draco's ready to get some help to take down Harry, but who else has a grudge (or ego) large enough to help?

**Albus Dumbledore**

Mentor – senile old man running Hogwarts. He tries to be helpful to Harry and his friends in their quest, but he works according to his own agenda. What the hell is going on in this guy's mind?

**Lord Voldemort**

Lead villain – hellbent on world domination. After being thwarted by a one year old Harry Potter, Voldemort is ready to get rid of him, therby ridding him of the only person standing in his way of domination. Though he is evil, he does respect manners and demands that other people be courteous to others… at least to an extent.

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

Right-hand follower – unconditional follower of the Lord Voldemort. She is willing to do whatever it takes to please him. A little crazy, but what good villain isn't?

**Severus Snape**

That teacher – a droning, emotionless teacher who has a grudge against Gryfinndor House, particularly Mr. Harry Potter. It's hard to tell if he really is a good guy, what with all the time he spends in his dungeons, but Dumbledore trusts him, so he must be cool.

**Barty Crouch Jr./Mad-Eye Moody**

One half of the Snape/Moody buddy comedy duo – Snape's partner in crime. He does all he can to impress Snape and show that he is ready to do whatever it takes to help his one friend, his best friend ever. Hilarity ensues when the two are together.

**Fleur Delacour**

Beauxbatons Champion – quarter-Veela in the Tournament. She is strong, but can be quickly overpowered if unprepared. A little vain.

**Viktor Krum**

Durmstrang Champion – trigger-happy gun-toting Bulgarian in the tournament. He still uses his wand in most cases, the guns are just in case something bad happens. Yeah, let's go with that. Crazy, evil, it all goes together.

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**


	3. Setting and Background Info

Time and Setting

The year is 1994. The place is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts. The Tournament is an inter-school competition between Hogwarts, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy, the top three wizarding schools in Europe. One student from each school is chosen to compete in a number of tasks, which are graded by the schools' headmasters, and whoever ends up with the greatest number of points wins. Candidates would enter their names in the ominous Goblet of Fire, and later the goblet would decide the three students who would compete. The only restriction was that you had to be in your sixth year or higher to register. From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum was picked. Fleur Delacour was chosen as the representative for Beauxbatons. And BMOC Cedric Diggory was picked as the Hogwarts champion. But as celebrations were dying down, another name spewed forth from the goblet: Harry Potter. Everyone was shocked, including Harry himself, who was a measly fourth year student. But because his name was spewed from the goblet, he had to compete. If he didn't, the consequences would be bad. How bad, you ask? Well, try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light. That's right, total platonic reversal. It's that bad. So Harry competed. He'd fought dragons in order to retrieve a golden egg, and he'd gone to the bottom of the Hogwarts lake to rescue his friend Ron from mermaids. I'm not even kidding about that last part. We find our hero in a giant hedge maze, the center of which contains the coveted Tri-Wizard Cup. He's tied for points with Cedric Diggory, so he has no time to lose if he wants to guarantee his win. Let's see how he's doing so far...


	4. Act I, Scene I

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor: The Musical

Act I, Scene I

_(curtains are closed, actors come running out on stage in front of the curtain, get in a line, brush off clothing, as if they were rushing backstage to be ready in time. once everyone is ready, cast sings song, "Theme For A Harry Potter Musical")_

Why is the world in love again?  
Why are we marching hand in hand?  
Why is the magic world coming alive?  
It's our brand show about Harry Potter  
Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor  
Enjoy

_(song ends, exit cast, the curtains open and the stage is set like a hedge maze, with fog across the stage floor)_

_(enter Harry Potter running, panting, and clearly disheveled)_

Harry: huff… pant… wheeze… _(with semi-frequent pauses to breathe)_ This is probably the worst idea I've ever had. Why the hell did I go through with this? First I fight the STRONGEST DRAGON IN EXISTENCE with absolutely NO help, then I'm sent to the bottom of the lake, just to save Ron again, and let me point out that our lake is the DEEPEST LAKE IN EXISTENCE, and now I'm in a hedge maze full of deadly monsters around every corner. What else could go wrong?

_(womanly screams are heard offstage)_

Harry: _(breathing regularly now)_ Oh great, we have to deal with nagging women in this maze, too? I get enough of that with Hermione around…

_(more womanly screams, also maniacal laughter)_

Harry: Wait, that sounds like… Fleur, the hot French girl! And… Viktor? Now this I gotta see.

_(enter Fleur, on the ground, and Viktor, standing above Fleur) (enter Triwizard Cup at the end of the stage opposite Harry)_

Harry: Oh man. What's going on here?

Fleur: RAPE!

Harry: Well that's not good.

_(Viktor turns around)_

Viktor: Troublesome child. Avada Ke-

Harry: Interrupting cow!

Viktor:_ (lowers wand) _…what?

Harry: Expelliarmus!

_(Viktor's wand is thrown back, Viktor falls backwards onto floor. Fleur also lays back, as if unconscious)_

Harry: Well, that was easy. You okay, Fleur? Fleur? _(kneels down)_Ah great. A fainter. And not even a reward for saving a damsel in distress… unless… _(begins to rummage through robe pockets, then looks offstage abruptly at a glint of light)_ Hey wait, is that the tournament cup? SCORE! _(pulls hands out of Fleur's pockets, puts various change into his own pockets, walks towards cup)_

_(enter Cedric from Harry's opposite side)_

Cedric: Well hey there Harry, looks like we've reached an impasse. What are we gonna do now? We're tied for points, and this is the last task. What's it gonna be?

Harry: Well, I'm certainly not going to lose this tournament, and I'm sure you're not willing to give up.

Cedric: You're correct. Now, why don't we have a nice, friendly, by-the-books, to-the-death wizarding duel for the cup?

Harry: Okay. Wands out _(both pull wands out)_, get ready _(both turn around)_, and… FIGHT! _(both immediately jump for the trophy and grab opposite ends)_

_(scene changes, lighting goes wild, all props and characters leave. Enter graveyard scene)_

Harry: …huh. I did NOT see that one coming. Now… where am I?

Cedric: _(with his head in a nearby cauldron)_ _(vomiting noises)_ Ugh, I can't STAND portkeys! They pull right on my gag reflex. Conveniently placed right behind my belly button. _(more vomiting noises)_

Snape: _(enters, with Death Eater mask on) _What the devil are you doing to Lord Voldemort's summoning cauldron? You… AVADA KEDAVRA! _(Cedric falls over backwards, dead)_

Harry: No, Cedric! _(kneels down, shakes Cedric around)_ You can't die on me! How am I supposed to prove that I'm better than you and win over your girlfriend Cho now?

Moody: _(with Death Eater mask on, walks in from offstage)_ Limpify!

Harry: _(Falls to the ground)_ Ow! Who did that? Don't you know who I am?

Moody: Indeed I do. That's why we teleported you here through the trophy, my boy. Didn't I teach you anything about deducing plot points in these situations?

Harry: What are you talking about? I don't know who you are; you're nothing but a dirty Death Eater!

Snape: Insolence, Mr. Potter! Detention, and twenty points from Gryfinndor!

Harry: What? Detention AND point deduction? This guy's a bigger jerk than Snape is! And that's saying something…

Snape: Are you asking for a week's worth of scrubbing cauldrons, Potter?

Moody: Enough talk! We must continue with the ritual! _(puts a bowl next to Harry's arm) _Shanking Hex! _(Harry screams in pain) _And now… _(pours blood into cauldron, and cuts off "hand" into cauldron as well) _And the final ingredient to Dark Lord soup… _(turns toward audience/camera while struggling with something in his robe, pulls baby out of robe, haphazardly tosses baby over his shoulder into the cauldron)_

_(light shines from cauldron, Voldemort rises from the cauldron)_

Voldemort: HEEEEEEERE'S JOHNNY! _(generic evil laugh)_

**Scene 1 End**


	5. Act I, Scene II

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 1, Scene 2

_(enter various Death Eaters and Bellatrix Lestrange)_

Harry: Oh my Rowling, he's BACK!

Voldemort: Ah, the feeling to breathe again, to walk again, _(points wand at generic Death Eater) _AVADA KEDAVRA! _(Death Eater dies)_ To KILL again! To die, to sleep, no more! _(song, "They Built These Curses (Just For Me)", begins)_

Voldemort:  
Being dead for twelve years  
Really gives you perspective  
Makes you wonder if your life  
Led to some grand objective  
Did I waste all my time  
Slouching 'round the earth  
I for one, know I've done  
What I've been meant to do since birth

It's as if they built these curses just for me  
To kill, to torture, to rule forcibly  
All these years dead made me forget how much fun  
It is to know that you could control anyone

_(speaking)_

Avada Kedavra! _(kills nearby Death Eater)_

Crucio! _(another Death Eater begins to writhe on the ground)_

Imperio! _(makes Harry and a dead Cedric dance to the song, after which he drops them, and they both fall limp to the ground again)_

_(evil laugh)_

_(singing again)_

Watch me as I touch  
The Dark Mark on my arm _(presses his right arm, all Death Eaters hold their right arm in pain)  
_No matter how you look at it  
I was meant to cause others harm  
Mind control and pain  
They're my favorite curses of all  
The killing always comes after  
When the fun and charm of torture is gone

It's as if they built these curses just for me  
To kill, to torture, to rule forcibly  
All these years dead made me forget how much fun  
It is to know that you could control anyone

It's as if they built these curses just for me  
To kill, to torture, to rule forcibly  
All these years dead made me forget how much fun  
It is to know that you could control anyone

_(song ends)_

Voldemort: I'm back, baby, and I plan to control this world!

Bellatrix: _(eager)_ Yes, my lord, and we have been orchestrating a plan to put you on the high chair!

Voldemort: Good work. It's good to know you haven't been wasting your time while I've been dead all these years. Though you, Lucius, _(pokes Death Eater's belly with wand)_ have really packed on the pounds. You may want to work on that in the upcoming weeks.

Harry: You'll never get away with this, Lord Moldybutt!

Voldemort: Shut UP, boy! Can't you see that I'm talking with someone right now? Ugh, kids these days have no respect…

Harry: Hey, don't talk to me like that! I'm Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Kicked-Your-Ass!

Voldemort: _(does a double take)_ What?! You mean… this ISN'T a joke that my Death Eaters are putting on? YOU'RE Harry Potter? You, you scrawny, disheveled, whiny little punk, you're THE Harry Potter? How anti-climactic…

Harry: Hey, give me a chance; I could take you down if I weren't under the Limpifying Hex! I mean, the one class I'm good at is Defense Against the Dark Arts!

Voldemort: Oh, you want to test that theory, boy? Fine, bring it on! _(beats chest)_

Bellatrix: No, master, let me take him on. He's not worth your time. Let me fight him.

Voldemort: No, Bellatrix, this little shit wants a fight; I'll give him the fight of his prepubescent life! Unlimpify! _(Harry stands up)_

Harry: Thanks for the pick-me-up. Now, _(grabs Cedric and the Triwizard Cup)_ bye.

Voldemort: _(while the lights flash and the scene changes)_ He tricked me; the boy got away! I am so blogging about this when I get home…

_(enter Hogwarts, hedge maze)_

_(large gasps are heard from offstage, which slowly dissolve into murmurs and whispers)_

_(enter Dumbledore)_

Dumbledore: My boy, Harry, thank the wizarding gods that you're okay… So what the hell happened? _(shakes Harry by the shoulders)_ Tell me what happened, boy!

Harry: Voldemort's back! And there were Death Eaters… and… they killed Cedric! Oh, and I got a detention from one of them.

Dumbledore: Well, we'll waive that for now. But you are certain that Voldemort has returned?

Harry: Yes, sir. _(enter Snape and Moody, Moody now has a pair of chopsticks for a hand)_

Moody: What happened at the graveyard, Harry? What did you see? _(Snape hits Moody)_

Snape: What he means to say is, what happened in the place that we have no knowledge about, Potter?

Dumbledore: Professors, come with me. We have much to discuss. _(exit Dumbles, Snape, and Moody)_

Harry: _(falling on his back)_ Well, at least I'm safe from harm here at Hogwarts…

Cho: _(yelling from offstage)_ What did you do to Cedric, Harry Potter?!

Harry: _(sits up rapidly, with a worried look)_ Or not…

**Scene 2 End**

A/N: So, I'm on break now, so I thought I might as well post one a day during this break, then go to the whole one every two days thing.  
So that's that. Enjoy, review, pick the story apart, tell me what's good, and so on and so forth.


	6. Act I, Scene III

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 1, Scene 3

_(enter Cho, clearly distressed, crying)_

Cho: _(between sobs)_ Harry I-don't-know-your-middle-name Potter…

Harry: It's James.

Cho: Harry James Potter, you have ten seconds to explain what happened to my boyfriend before I hex your bits off!

Harry: _(frightened) _Now hold on Cho, you have to understand… it was… _(Cho begins to tap her foot, clearly looks angered)_ ITWASVOLDEMORT! Voldemort's… back, and HE killed Cedric-

Cho: _(immediately)_ Oh, what a load of Hippogriff dung! You already killed Voldemort, so how could he come back? … YOU killed him, didn't you?!

Harry: What? That's ridicu- _(Cho cuts him off)_

Cho: Oh, don't even try to tell me otherwise! You knew that Cedric was stronger, smarter, hotter, and better than you'd ever be, so you portkeyed the two of you away. Then you killed him and made up this ludicrous story about Voldemort returning, thinking, "Oh, look at me, I'm the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived, no one will question me, so nyah!" _(makes faces)_ I'm on to you, Potter. You better watch out, wouldn't want anything to happen to you… _(turns and walks away dramatically, but stops halfway)_ or your bits…

Harry: _(yelling, angry, almost mockingly) _Oh yeah! Well what does your precious Cedric have now? He's dead! What's he got over me now?

Cho: _(menacingly) _… he's still hotter than you. Moreso than you could ever be, even with magic. _(exit Cho)_

Harry: …_(continually opens and closes his mouth, as if trying to think of a comeback, but failing miserably)_… _(enter Ron and Hermione)_

Ron: Bloody hell, mate. This is pretty nasty. At this point, you're in an even worse position than you were with the Basilisk. So… In case you die, can I have your Firebolt? _(Hermione hits Ron)_ Ow! What was that for?

Hermione: Now is NOT the time, Ronald. So, Harry, is it true? Is You-Know-Who back?

Harry: Well…_ (enter Draco)_

Draco: Well, if it isn't I-Get-Everything-I-Want Potter. So how are you going to spend the blood money, hmm? Maybe you'll buy yourself another house, or some decent friends at least?

Harry: Shut up, Malfoy. I'm not in a good mood right now.

Draco: Oh no, Serial-Killer Potter is down in the dumps. Whaddaya gonna do, kill me too? Maybe rent my body out to all the women at Hogwarts so that they can all get a taste of Draco?

Harry: What, no, ew. Look, I didn't kill anyone, it was Voldemort, so-

Draco: Blah blah blah, I am super guilty. Anyways, I see now that you do have some darkness in you. So once you want to embrace your evil and join my quest for power, come see me. _(turns and walks away dramatically)_

Harry: Can I ever get a break around here? _(sigh) (enter Luna)_

Luna: _(dreamily)_ Hello, Harry. Hello, Ron and Hermione.

Harry: _(head hung in defeat)_ Hello, Luna. What are YOU doing here?

Hermione: Yeah, I thought this was a main characters-only scene. _(curious)_

Luna: Oh, not at all. Any character can get a cameo if they so desire it. So, Harry, I see you have some Mugwumps circling your head like vultures. These are the creatures that causing you so much distress. May I help you get rid of them?

Harry: _(sigh)_ Sure, whatever. Work your magic. _(Luna squeezes Harry's shoulder, Harry falls over, as if sleeping)_

Luna: There, now you're ALL better.

Ron: Bloody hell! What did you do to him, Loony?!

Luna: Vulcan nerve pinch. I saw it on TV once. He'll be better in the morning, he just needs to sleep the shock of tonight off. _(begins to leave)_

Hermione: Wait, Luna! _(Luna stops) _What are Mugwumps?

Luna: I made them up. Just a way to get Harry to drop his guard. _(points at Harry)_ He seems uncomfortable lying there. You may want to take him up to his room. _(exits)_

Ron: _(to Hermione)_ I'll never understand that girl… _(Ron and Hermione drag Harry offstage by his arms)_

**Scene 3 End**

A/N: Happy New Year's Eve, y'all!  
Enjoy, review, pick the story apart, tell me what's good, and so on and so forth.


	7. Act I, Scene IV

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 1, Scene 4

_(enter empty classroom, well, empty apart from Cho, on her knees, crying)_

Cho: Stupid Harry Potter… stupid Triwizard Tournament… stupid Voldemort… stupid stupid stupid! _(throws hands up ,then drops them on the ground) _Oh Cedric, why did you have to die? I loved you so much, and after school we were going to get married and live in a mansion and have a family and find a way to keep your hair spiked up without spending so much money on hairgel, but that's all gone. Stupid Harry Potter… what a conceited jerk, wanting all the glory… he took my dream away from me… _(song, "Cho's Song", begins)_

You were the only man for me  
Together we were as perfect as can be  
Was it your hair, was it your eyes  
Was it the way you held me tight  
That put me under your spell on that first day

We had a plan for after seventh year  
We'd have a family and a home, nothing to fear  
But he grabbed our dreams and pulled them apart  
He killed you, and he broke my heart  
Now the next time I see Potter, there'll be hell to pay

So here I am, with all this pain  
All this hate, I can't contain  
When we leave from school again  
Harry won't be on the train  
Oh, he will pay for his wrong deeds  
I will rise victoriously  
But it still won't bring you back to me

So many boys have tried to be you  
But I know that no one else would do  
It's how you laughed, it's how you smiled  
All of you just drove me wild  
I thought nothing could hurt us, but that's not true  
Anymore

I can't believe I trusted the Potter kid  
How could I forgive him after what he did  
He took you away, out of my grasp  
Just to win that damned third task  
And now I've lost my chance to say that I love you  
And so

So here I am, with all this pain  
All this hate, I can't contain  
When we leave from school again  
Harry won't be on the train  
Oh, he will pay for his wrong deeds  
I will rise victoriously  
But it still won't bring you back to me

_(song ends, enter Draco)_

Draco: What a surprise! I thought Hermione would be in here crying about how dumpy she looked, but instead I find Cho!

Cho: _(sniff)_ What do… what do you want, Malfoy? And how did you know that there was someone in here?

Draco: I'm powered by people's angst, and their tears. So, what's the waterworks all about?

Cho: Stupid Harry Potter killed my one love, my Cedric Diggory… _(annoyed)_ so could you leave, Malfoy? I want to wallow in my grief in peace.

Draco: _(turns around)_ Hmm… if Cho is blinded by sadness and anger, I might be able to use this to my advantage…

Cho: _(losing patience) _Are you talking to yourself? Because you can do that somewhere else.

Draco: _(turns back)_ No, my dear, merely monologuing. You know, I think that Potter was shallow enough to kill Cedric as well, and I think something must be done. We can't let someone like him be here at Hogwarts, who knows who he'd kill next?

Cho: You… you're gonna help me? Wait, what's the catch?

Draco: No catch, no catch at all. Just trying to solve a problem, and thought you'd be willing to help. _(extends hand to Cho)_

Cho: _(skeptical)_ What can you do to help me? Everyone knows about your attempts to take Harry down.

Draco: Ah, but remember, there's power in numbers. And I still have my score to settle with Potter. So why not work together to get our revenge?

Cho: _(stands up)_ Alright then, Malfoy. I hope you have a plan for Potter, because I'm ready to make him pay for taking away my Cedric.

Draco: Oh don't worry, I know exactly what to do, so listen up, because there is no room for screw ups. _(as they both walk away)_ So here's what we're gonna do: we're gonna… _(exit the duo)_

_(exit classroom, enter office, along with Snape and Moody)_

Snape: What the devil were you thinking, Moody? You almost got us caught by showing that you know about the graveyard! If you keep making these slips, we'll never keep our places in Hogwarts for the Dark Lord. I mean, the Dark Lord's angry enough as it is with you; after your bumbling in the graveyard with Harry, he gave you chopsticks instead of a real replacement hand! What do you think he'll do if you blow our cover and ruin Our Master's excellent plan? Why don't we just let everyone know that you're Barty Crouch Jr., a known Death Eater, in disguise for the Dark Lord?

Moody: I was just excited, that's all. The plans are finally coming to fruition, and it just slipped out. _(Snape smacks Moody in the back of the head)_

Snape: Well, don't do that ever again. We're walking on a thin line as it is. I mean, you have to constantly drink the Polyjuice to keep up your appearance, and you never know when you'll run out.

Moody: It's all under control. I have Moody locked up in a trunk under my bed, so I have access to his hair for the potion at all times. Also, no one ever enters my chambers, so we're doubly safe.

Snape: Yes, because your room is a pigsty and it smells like a dragon carcass.

Moody: Hey, YOU try keeping all of Moody's stuff straight, and keep the smell away. You know he has hundreds of different spinning eyes. Ugh, it's nauseating even to look at.

Snape: …alright, I need to go bleach my brain of that thought. I going to my room. _(exit Snape)_

Moody: Wait, don't… _(sigh)_ What happened, Snape? We used to be such good buddies. But… we seem to fight so much these days. I want to go back to the days where we went on adventures together, killing people, looking for magical artifacts, killing people… _(sigh) (exit Moody)_

**Scene 4 End**

A/N: Extra chapter to celebrate the new year! There will still be one later today/tomorrow, depending on your time zone, this is just a bonus.


	8. Act I, Scene V

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 1, Scene 5

_(enter Great Hall, where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Cho, Luna, Fleur, Viktor, and extras are already sitting) (enter Harry)_

Harry: _(stretching)_ Ugh. Man, what a night. I feel as if I was knocked unconscious. And dragged through the gardens. _(Ron and Hermione look at each other, Luna giggles)_ Worst night of my life. _(Harry sits with the Gryffindors)_ _(Harry looks over at Cho, who just glares at him)_

Hermione: Don't worry about Cho, Harry. She's just really messed up about Cedric's death. Given some time, she'll get better, and won't want to kill you.

Ron: Yeah, and who needs her anyway? You could have any girl at school, so just set your sights on another girl and start snogging. _(Ginny walks over from her seat and stands behind Harry)_

Ginny: Yeah, Harry. Just remember, _(puts her hands on Harry's shoulder, puts her head closer to his)_ I'm always willing to help you out. _(giggle and a smirk)_

Harry: _(turns around with a surprised, slightly frightened look on his face)_ Um… O…k… Ginny. I'll… keep that in mind. _(turns back around slowly) (Ginny goes back to her seat, keeps watching Harry)_

Ron: Man, what is her deal? Always getting so close to Harry, constantly in his face, getting worried about the dangerous life-threatening things we do as children, it's baffling, really._ (Hermione rolls her eyes)_

Hermione: _(now looking worried)_ Hey, Harry, do you want to, y'know… talk about what happened last night with You-Know-Who?

Harry: _(stiffens, then loosens and sighs)_ Maybe later, but not now. It's too fresh, I'm gonna start crying or yelling, and I can't do that, because I'm tough. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, for Rowling's sake, I'm supposed to be the strong role model.

Hermione: Well, alright, when you want to talk, remember that I'm here to listen._ (pats Harry on the shoulder)_

Harry: _(smiling)_ Thanks Hermione. You're an awesome friend._ (Ron clears his throat)_ Yes, you too, Ron. I'll be sure to let you know the story too. _(Luna leaves her seat and approaches Harry)_ Oh, hello Luna.

Luna: _(dreamily) _Hello, Harry. I imagine you slept well after I ridded you of your Mugwumps.

Harry: Actually, yeah, I feel a lot better than I did before. Thanks, for whatever it was you did.

Luna: Oh no, the pleasure was all mine. Always willing to help my new friends. _(big smile)_

Harry: Yeah, it's great to have friends like you, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. You're always there to help me out. _(looks from one friend to another)_ Thanks, all of you. _(Ginny returns)_

Ginny: Hey, Hermione, Luna, can I talk to you two for a moment, _(agitated)_ in private?

Hermione: Sure, Ginny, but what's this all about?

Ginny: _(quickly and rudely)_ There's time for explanation later! Just come on! _(both girls nod and leave with Ginny)_

Harry: I wonder what that's all about?

Ron: Oh, you never know with women. They're always running off in groups to talk about the hot boys around school, or their obsessions with Edward Cullen and Twilight, or their periods, or other womanly things.

Harry: I wish I had never heard that. How do you know all this?

Ron: Duh, I live with stupid Ginny, and she can't keep her trap shut when she floos to her friends. The house echoes with her squeals. Ugh.

Harry: Now I'm glad I don't have siblings.

Ron: …do you think Hermione would talk about those kinds of things? Like Twilight?

Harry: No, I don't suppose she would. Probably not her preferred reading. Why?

Ron: _(nervously) _Oh… just no reason at all. It's not like when I try to talk to her I get empty-headed and end making an ass out of myself as usual, so I need something to actually talk to her about. Nope. Not at all.

Harry: _(unconvinced) _Uh huh. Well Ron, here's some important advice from one friend to another: always treat a woman like you treat your wand.

Ron: What do you mean by that, Harry?

Harry: _(like a teacher) _Always keep them strapped to your hip, and use them to do mundane tasks like cooking, cleaning, or disarming your enemies.

Ron: _(wide-eyed) _Wow, Harry. I'm glad you're such a good mate, giving me all this help.

Harry: No trouble at all, Ron. Well, we should probably get ready for potions class. You know how Snape is when we walk in late. And by late he means a single second after the class starts.

_(exit Great Hall, enter bathroom, enter Ginny, Hermione, and Luna)_ _(song, "Harry's Gonna Be My Man", begins)_

(dialogue)

Ginny: _(clearly angry)_ Alright, what the hell is up with you two? Don't you know that I am to be Harry's beloved? I don't need people like you getting in the way of my man, and my dream!

Hermione: _(shocked)_ I have no idea what you mean, Ginny. I have NO intentions of wooing Harry.

Ginny: Oh knock of the innocent act, Hermione! We can all see how close you are to Harry.

Hermione: _(defensive) _It's because he's my best friend, not because I harbor feelings for Harry or think he's amazingly beautiful and brave and…_(realizes what she said)_ uh oh…

Ginny: Aha! I knew it! You ARE trying to seduce him! Well, no way is that going to work!

Ginny: _(singing)  
_You're trying to get in my way  
So step back or there'll be hell to pay  
This is my dream, my love, my life  
I'm the one who's supposed to be his wife

You won't get in the way of my plan  
And Harry's gonna be my man  
Yeah, you won't get in the way of my plan  
Harry's gonna be my man

Hermione: _(singing)  
_Oh, give it up Ginny, he doesn't know you  
And you don't know him the way that I do  
I've always stood by him, through thick and thin  
And through all of his struggles, where have you been?

You won't get in the way of my plan  
And Harry's gonna be my man  
Yeah, you won't get in the way of my plan  
Harry's gonna be my man

Ginny: _(singing)  
_Well, he's saved my life, he was so brave and kind  
Why would he do that if I weren't in his mind?  
I know he cares, though he may not know it now  
And I'm gonna show him, some way, some how

Hermione: _(singing)  
_Don't forget, he's saved my life too  
So how can you be sure that was just for you  
The Basilisk was a threat to the entire school  
You think you're a princess, but you're just a fool

Both: _(singing)  
_You won't get in the way of my plan  
And Harry's gonna be my man  
Yeah, you won't get in the way of my plan  
Harry's gonna be my man

(dialogue)

Ginny: Okay, okay, I've heard enough already! I can't believe that you would get in the way of my one true love and I.

Luna: _(dreamily)_ Well, you can't deny that Harry is a very attractive man. Or that he isn't dedicated or full of heart.

Hermione: _(wide-eyed)_ LUNA?! I wouldn't have expected you of all people to be smitten with Harry!

Luna: How couldn't I be, really? I mean…

Luna: _(singing)  
_Look at his luscious, mid-length black hair  
It feels like the mane of a unicorn mare  
His well-toned body, Adonis-like physique  
There's no girl whose interest he doesn't pique

He's as soft as the underbelly of a kitten Sphinx  
As strong and brave as the fiercest lynx  
The perfect man for any straight girl to want  
And even the lesbians would…

(dialogue)

Ginny: _(interrupting Luna's verse)_ Alright, you two, enough of this! Understand this now; I will be winning Harry's heart, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Hermione: Oh really? Why don't we let Harry decide which one of us he wants, instead of just assigning yourself that position?

Both: _(singing)  
_Harry's gonna pick me, so you better watch out  
Once I open his eyes, there won't be any doubt  
He'll be coming to me, and my dreams will come true  
He knows he can do so much better than you

You won't get in the way of my plan  
And Harry's gonna be my man  
Yeah, you won't get in the way of my plan  
Harry's gonna be my man

(dialogue)

Ginny: Fine! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get.

Luna: Just remember, Harry's still stuck on Cho, so all chances of getting through are zero.

Hermione: _(ignoring Luna)_ You're on! _(shakes hands with Ginny)_ You joining in too, Luna?

Luna: _(shrugs) _Sure, why not? This'll be the most fun I have all year, even moreso than this summer's Crumple-Horned Snorkack hunt. _(shakes hands with Ginny and Hermione)_

All: _(singing)_  
And Harry's gonna be my man! _(song end)_

_(song ends, enter Ron)_

Ron: _(nervously enters) _Hey, Hermione, are you done with your… _(shudders)_ girl talk? It's time to head to Potions class.

Hermione: Yes, Ronald, I'm ready to head out. Where's Harry?

Ron: He left without us, to save us a table with a decent cauldron.

Hermione: Alright then, I bid you, Ginny and Luna, adieu. _(exit Hermione)_

Ron: _(looking around with awe)_ So THIS is the girl's bathroom… oooooh… aaaaaah. _(reenter Hermione)_

Hermione: RONALD! Potions, let's go.

Ron: Oh. Oh yeah! _(runs off, exit Ron and Hermione)_

**Scene 5 End**

A/N: We are now halfway done with Act 1. Hope all y'all are enjoying yourselves.  
And seriously, I'd like some feedback. Otherwise, how do I know if this is any good. Maybe I should burn this, maybe I should get a cast together, but you gotta let me know. Please. That is all. Thank you.


	9. Act I, Scene VI

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 1, Scene 6

_(enter Gryffindor common room, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at a table together)_

Harry: So Hermione, how's my potions essay going? It's due tomorrow, y'know.

Hermione: It's… surprisingly complex, but I think I've got it down.

Harry: Thanks, Hermione. _(pats her back) _You're the best.

Hermione: _(smiles) _No problem, Harry. You know I'm here for you._ (Harry smiles back)_

Ron: _(eating)_ So, You-Know-Who is back, and he wants to kill you, and he's planning on ruling the wizarding world?

Harry: That's it in a nutshell.

Hermione: Well, what are you going to do? You're too young to fight off Voldemort.

Harry: Well, I'm hoping that Dumbledore will call me into his office, in some sort of intruding and creepy way like always, and give me all the information I need to start on my way to defeating Voldemort.

Dumbledore: _(crawls out from under the table)_ Apparate! _(The Golden Trio Jumps back from their chairs) _

_(Hermione squeals in shock)_

Ron: Bloody hell! Bloody hell! Where… what… …huh?

Dumbledore: _(ignoring his surroundings) _Hello, Harry. I need to see you in my office alone tonight at midnight to discuss your situation. Please come alone. Alright, now that that's out of the way, I'm going to take my sponge bath. Disapparate! _(walks off stage singing "Rubber Ducky")_

Harry: …can someone tell me what the hell just happened? _(Hermione shakes her head, Ron throws up into a nearby trashcan)_ _(after a minute, all sit back down at the table and resume their previous actions) (enter Ginny)_

Ginny: Hello Ron, _(angry, "spitting out the name")_ Hermione._ (seductively)_ Hey, Harry, how are you doing tonight?

Harry: Oh, you know, same old Boy-Who-Lived business. Wait, can I get your opinion on something?

Ginny: _(somewhat surprised) _Uh, sure, Harry, what do you want?

Harry: It's going to take a little planning, so let me go grab something from my dorm, and meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower, okay? _(exit Harry)_

Ginny: Okay, Harry. _(smiles knowingly, exit Ginny, opposite side than Harry)_

_(Hermione stares from Harry's exit side to Ginny's and back, with a worried look)_

Ron: Hermione? You okay? _(Hermione stops and focuses)_

Hermione: Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just a little unfocused is all.

Ron: Yeah, I have that problem too. That's why I have this! _(pulls out large sack filled with food)_ Eating always makes me feel better. Do you want something?

Hermione: It would make you feel better, Ronald. And no thank you.

Ron: _(shrugs)_ Alright, your loss. _(pulls out a container of Chinese food, begins to eat again)_

**Scene 6 End**

A/N: Wow, this scene is short. Let's upload another one to make up for it!


	10. Act I, Scene VII

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 1, Scene 7

_(exit common room, enter hallway, which Harry is walking down, with his saxophone in hand) (enter Draco)_

Draco: Well well well, if it isn't Kill-The-Spare Potter. Off to kill another one of your friends, hmm? _(looks at saxophone, then points at it)_ What are you going to do with THAT, Potter? Torture them first with your bassoon?

Harry: _(impatiently) _Draco, now's not the best time. I've got a busy schedule tonight and there's no time for me to humiliate you right now. Also, it's a saxophone, not a bassoon. So shut up.

Draco: Oh, Potter's too busy killing innocent people to play with Draco. I see how it is. _(Harry begins to walk forward, but is stopped by Draco)_ Except I'm not going to let you go. We're going to have a little fun first. _(pulls out wand) _Are you ready, Potter?

Harry: _(sigh)_ Fine Malfoy. _(begins to reach for wand, but comes up and slaps Draco, who falls over, clutching his face)_ _(as he steps over Draco)_ You're right. That WAS fun. So long, now._ (exit Harry)_

Draco: _(incredulously)_ He hit me! I can't believe he hit me! _(stands up, holding his face) (runs offstage)_ This is so going to bruise in the morning… _(exit Draco)_

_(exit hallway, enter top of Astronomy Tower, with Ginny eagerly waiting)_

_(enter Harry, saxophone in hand)_

Harry: Hey, sorry I'm late; just had to work a little something out.

Ginny: Oh it's no problem Harry, I don't mind waiting for you.

Harry: Cool. Well, I was writing this song, and it doesn't have any words yet, just a melody, and I wanted to know what you think of it.

Ginny: Okay, go ahead and play.

_(Harry, along with the musical's backing band, plays instrumental song, "Harry's Song")_

Harry: _(after finishing) _So, what do you think, Ginny?

Ginny: _(full of admiration)_ Oh, Harry, that was so beautiful. I felt my heart soar…

Harry: So, do think this could become the kind of thing that could make women like me?

Ginny: Oh, I think it already has.

Harry: Really? Cool! Because I'm writing this song for Cho, and I want to make sure it's perfect.

Ginny: _(dumbfounded)_ Huh? What is your obsession with Cho? I mean, she clearly hates you, and will find no place in her heart for you, because she thinks you KILLED HER BOYFRIEND. Can't you see this isn't going to work out?

Harry: Oh, this is just a phase she's going through. She'll get better. I'm sure of it.

Ginny: _(crushed)_ Oh… okay then… _(sniffles, as if about to cry) _I'm… I'm going to go to my dorm, and finish my… whatever… _(exits)_

Harry: Alright. Thanks for your help, Ginny! _(enter Luna)_

Luna: Hello, Harry. Wonderful night, isn't it? I heard that song, and it is very pretty.

Harry: Um… thanks, Luna. What are you doing up here?

Luna: I like to come up here, look at the stars, and have existential moments to myself.

Harry: Well, can I join you tonight?

Luna: Sure, Harry. That would be… nice. _(both sit down next to each other, looking up)_

Luna: _(after a minute or two)_ You know, Cho seems to have grown a little darker these past weeks.

Harry: What do you mean by that?

Luna: Well, she spends most of her time in her dorm, talking to herself and drawing blueprints titled: "How to Ruin Harry's Life" or "How to Viciously Murder Harry and Leave No Evidence". I suggest you stop pining after her. You might be in grave danger, similar to when a Squirtle tries to get too close to a Raichu.

Harry: Well, I'll be sure to keep an eye open, but I imagine that this is just a phase she's going through in her grief.

Luna: Well, it's your life, Harry. If you want to live life on the edge chasing a psychotic woman, go ahead.

_(stands up)_ But, if you want a real woman, come find me. I'll be waiting. _(exit Luna)_

Harry: …I wonder what that was all about. _(sits quietly for a few seconds) _…I wonder what Cho is doing.

**Scene 7 End**


	11. Act I, Scene VIII

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 1, Scene 8

_(enter dungeon, with Snape and Moody currently standing on opposite sides of a desk)_

Moody: Well, I was thinking we could just let him through the front gate in the night.

Snape: That'll never work. All of the teachers are patrolling the corridors at night, so someone is bound to catch us letting him in. _(contemplative) _Why don't we use some sort of harmless item to act as a Portkey, so that no one is the wiser? We could use something like a student desk, or a painting, or the giant squid…

Moody: But what if a student touches our Portkey before the time is right? We'd be left in a difficult situation with Bumblebore.

Snape: Hmm… you're right. But what's left? _(both adopt thinking poses)_

Moody: Now, this may seem far-fetched, but hear me out… we use a giant trebuchet to catapult Voldemort right into the castle. No one would expect it. It'll be just like the Spanish Inquisition.

Snape: … _(glares)_ If you were one of my students, I would've made you write a ten page essay for that idiotic response.

Moody: Well, what is there left to do? What other option is there that we can't see? _(enter Draco and Cho, who are discussing something amongst themselves)_

Draco: … and then we'll tell them that you want to join the Dark Lord, okay? Do you understand the plan? _(Cho nods)_ Good, there can't be any room for error.

Snape: _(moves to the other side of the desk) _Hey you two, what the devil are you doing down here in the dungeons after hours? You know there are no broom closets down here, so take your teenage romance somewhere else.

Draco: That's not why we're here, Professor. _(muttering)_ No matter how much I wish it was…

Cho: _(formal) _Sir, I would like to join the Dark Lord's forces. _(informal, angry)_ I want to get my revenge on Harry Potter.

Moody: _(as if an idea has struck him)_ Of course, Miss Chang! We could use someone of your… power and influence on our side. _(Snape looks at him dumbfoundedly)_

Draco: _(to Cho) _Alright, the plan worked! _(goes up for a high-five, but Cho ignores him)_

Moody: _(turns to Snape) _Hear this out, Snape. _(turns to Cho)_ Now, you of all people should know of the secret passages within Hogwarts. To prove your loyalty, tell us how we could get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts with no detection.

Cho: _(looks at the professors as if they're stupid) _… you can get them in through the air vents. They lead everywhere into the castle. Duh.

Snape: _(mouth agape)_ How did we not thing of that before? _(Cho begins to open her mouth)_ Don't answer that, Chang, unless you want points taken away. _(Cho closes mouth)_

Moody: Now… how are we going to get Potter out of the way? He's going to find out somehow that these dastardly plans are happening, and will come running to the rescue as always.

Cho: _(menacingly) _Oh, I know what to do, just leave that to me. _(turns around and leaves dramatically)_

Moody: I don't know whether to be amazed or to be frightened.

Snape: Perhaps a combination of the two is necessary.

Draco: _(puts hands to heart)_… _(quietly)_ I think I'm in love…

**Scene 8 End**

A/N: And as Act 1 ends, apparently the scenes get shorter. So, I guess that means there's one more update today!


	12. Act I, Scene IX

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 1, Scene 9

_(exit dungeon, enter open room with a door at the end of the stage) (enter Harry)_

Harry: _(looks around)_ Alright guys, the coast is clear, come on. _(enter Hermione, with the invisibility cloak, and Ron, with a package of licorice or similarly elongated candies)_

Harry: Everyone ready? _(Hermione and Ron nod)_ Alright. _(knocks door, Dumbledore answers in bathrobe)_

Dumbledore: Hey, Harry. I'm glad you OH GREAT. I told you to come alone!

Harry: _(looks backwards)_ Guys, I told you, under the cloak!

Dumbledore: Why did you have to bring the Ministry into this? I don't need any more evidence to be found!

Harry: Wait, what, no. These are my friends, Hermione and Ron. Remember?

Dumbledore: _(smacks head)_ Oh right! Well, either way come in. _(trio enter door, enter an office setting) (Dumbledore sits at desk)_ Okay, Harry, so Voldemort's back and he wants to kill you. But this is not the only threat you face.

Harry: You mean failing Potions? I knew I was going to face that after seeing that Snape is still my teacher.

Dumbledore: No, not that, I mean that there are people inside Hogwarts that want to get rid of you.

Harry: What, who are these people? I need to know so that I can stay safe.

Dumbledore: No no, I can't tell you, that would not only ruin the surprise, but it would also destroy the plotline, which is twisted enough as it is without ruining important plot points.

Harry: Destroy the what?

Dumbledore: Never mind that. The important thing is that you keep your guard up. Traps come in all kinds of tempting shapes and sizes.

Hermione: Like how a portkey can be anything!

Ron: Or how like Harry keeps getting candies filled with love potion from his stalker fangirls.

Dumbledore: Exactly. So, watch out, keep up your studies, and I'll see you guys later, bye! _(waves)_

Harry: Wait, you're not going to give me any help at all for fighting Voldemort, or help protect me, or even tell me what to look for?

Dumbledore: Nope; I'm senile, remember? Now skedaddle. I'm just about to watch Charmed. _(pushes trio out the door)_

Hermione: Well… that was… interesting. And informative.

Ron: Yeah, right. _(rolls eyes)_

Harry: Alright, you guys head of to the common room. I'm going to take the scenic route.

Hermione: Alright then Harry. _(hugs Harry) _Stay safe, okay?

Harry: Come on, this is the safest place in all of wizarding Britain. And even if I do get into trouble, I've got my wand. I mean, I've always been a quick draw, so no matter who the opponent is, I'll be prepared. But thanks. _(both parties walk offstage in opposite directions) (Ron and Hermione exit, but Harry is stopped by Cho)_

Cho: _(seductively)_ Well hello there, Harry. What are you doing out so late?

Harry: _(abashedly)_ Oh, h-hey Cho. I was just, you know, walking.

Cho: Well, do you want to join me for a walk? I'm headed to the Room of Requirement.

Harry: Um, alright then, Cho. _(both begin walking in opposite direction, they encounter a door)_

Cho: So, do you want to join me inside? I'll have a bed ready, and a nice bottle of champagne?

Harry: _(gasps) _Why, Cho… isn't this, I mean…

Cho: Shh, Harry. Shh. Now's not the time. _(pushes him into the room, which is empty)_

Harry: Wait, there's nothing in-

Cho: Concussion Hex! _(Harry falls forward, as if unconscious)_ Ha! That was easier than I thought. Now, to take him to the manor…

_(song, "Cho's Song (Reprise)", begins)_

All this hate, I can't contain  
Soon, you'll feel all of my pain  
When we leave from school again  
No, you won't be on the train  
Oh you will pay for your wrong deeds  
I will rise victoriously

_(song ends, Cho begins dragging Harry by his arms offstage)_ _(as she exits)_ You will pay, Harry. I will exact my revenge now, and it will be sweet. _(generic evil laugh)_

**Scene 9 End**

**Act 1 End**

A/N: Cliffhanger! But anyways, we are now halfway done with the story, and I'd like to know your thoughts on the story so far. Review, please, and thanks for reading!


	13. Act II, Scene I

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 2, Scene 1

_(enter dungeon chambers, with an unconscious Harry lying on the floor, in a haphazard manner) (after a period of inaction, Harry wakes up)_

Harry: _(rubs his head)_ Ow… what happened back there? Last thing I remember is a flashing light, being pushed into the Room of Requirement, and… Cho! _(looks around wildly)_ Cho's gotta know what happened to me… Cho! Cho! _(silence sets in)_ Wait a minute… there was a hex sent at me from behind… Cho was the only one behind me… and it was a rather feminine voice that cast the curse… was that Cho? Would she… would she do that to me? But why? _(time passes)_ I guess my friends were right, she really has gone dark towards me. Argh, how could I not see this coming? I suppose… I just didn't want to believe it. _(song, "Cho's No Good for Me", begins)_

She was the most beautiful girl that I'd ever seen  
Her long black hair seemed to call out to me  
I've thought of her in so many of my dreams  
I always thought that one day she'd come running to me  
What the hell was I thinking?

She had this gaze that would make me melt inside  
She always made me stare, no matter what I tried  
But she was always in the arms of Cedric Diggory  
I guess I should have known she'd never fall for me

I never wanted to look past the surface  
Shame on me for this wasted time  
I was blinded by her beauty and charms  
But it seems now my eyes are open wide  
And now I know, I know Cho's no good for me

My friends kept telling me to stay away from her  
The girl is dangerous, and that I'd get what I deserve  
But she was just too sweet, I thought I could capture her heart  
But now she's captured me, and it seems a bit too tart

I never wanted to look past the surface  
Shame on me for this wasted time  
I was blinded by her beauty and charms  
But it seems now my eyes are open wide  
And now I know, I know Cho's no good for me

The whole thing was wrong, so why'd it feel so right?  
She made me weak, and I fell for her lies  
My friends were right, she's anything but divine  
I guess she wins, she's made the fool of me this time

I never wanted to look past the surface  
Shame on me for this wasted time  
I was blinded by her beauty and charms  
But it seems now my eyes are open wide  
And now I know, I know Cho's no good for me

Draco and Cho: _(from offstage, yelling)_ Quiet down there, prisoner!

Harry: _(singing, more quietly this time)  
_Yes, it's decided, I see it all now  
Time's better spent not chasing girls around  
_(speaking) _Especially the ones that try to kill you. Not as hot or kinky as one would expect.

_(song ends, Harry sighs)_

Harry: Well, there's nothing I can do at this point. Hopefully, my friends will come looking for me. But how can they find where I am, if I don't even know where I am? _(looks behind him, where a conveniently placed "Home Sweet Home: Malfoy Manor" sign is hanging from the dungeon walls)_ Home Sweet Home: Malfoy Manor. Well, even if they're a bunch of jerks, at least they have some style and class.

_(exit dungeon, enter Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore paces back and forth) (enter Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna)_

Dumbledore: _(distraught)_ Thank goodness you've come!

Hermione: Why did you call us in here, Professor? Has something bad happened?

Dumbledore: Of course something bad has happened! Why else would I be missing Eastwick for this meeting? I mean, Kat's finally gaining her powers! Why would I miss that if it weren't important? Oh, the worst of all situations has taken place here today…

Ron: The castle is out of food? _(hastily checks his pockets and finds a bag of Skittles, which he pulls out)_

Ginny: Harry's put a restraining order on me?

Hermione: I don't have straight Outstanding-Plusses on my transcript?

Luna: Joss Whedon's _Dollhouse_ has been cancelled like all of his other shows?

Dumbledore: _(throws hands up in desperation)_ No, no, no; though Harry should probably get that restraining order. _(Ginny becomes visibly displeased)_ Harry Potter has been kidnapped and taken from Hogwarts! _(collective gasp)_

Ron: But how? He's super powerful and gorgeous and beautiful and stuff. And there are like zero people willing to stand up to him, because he's the Boy-Who-Lived.

Luna: Well, there's only one person I can think of who could easily get Harry defenseless.

Dumbledore: And pantsless. Yes, it seems as if our very own Cho Chang, our Golden Boy's love interest, has joined the forces of evil, and taken Harry from Hogwarts.

Luna: I think I read this in a fanfiction once.

Dumbledore: Oh man, he's probably in a dungeon somewhere where it's all icky gross and covered in slime and dead bodies and-

Hermione: Headmaster! Now's not the time for worrying about his current situation, no matter how gross it may be. We need to go and find him, before something terrible happens to him.

Ron: Yeah, I mean, he could be in some dragon's den, or could be on an altar to be used as a sacrifice in some sort of ritual! As frightening as the possibilities are, he's our friend, and we can't leave him to die!

Dumbledore: That's the kind of spirit I expected from you kids! Now, let's go save us a Wizarding Savior. _(everyone cheers)_

Ginny: But where should we start looking? Does anyone know where the Changs live?

Ron: She wouldn't hide him there. She comes from a Muggle family, so they'd be sitting ducks. So it's got to be somewhere bigger, belonging to big wizarding family…

Dumbledore: My thoughts exactly, Mr. Weasley. Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look. _(Ron looks pleased)_ Therefore I have deduced that Malfoy Manor is the most likely of places for Voldemort to keep Harry. Now, are you all ready to do a rescue mission? Of course not, you're just children, what am I thinking? Now… _(points to the far side of the stage) Onward ho! (the adventurers begin walking in the pointing direction) (as they walk, a discussion occurs)_

Ginny: Alright, let's go save my man!

Hermione: You mean MY man, Ginny.

Luna: What she means to say is that Harry is my man.

Dumbledore: Look, Harry's my man, end of discussion. _(girls glare at Dumbledore menacingly) (characters should be offstage at this point)_

Ron: Um, do you even have any idea where we're going, Dumbledore?

Dumbledore: Not at all. Onward ho!

**Scene 1 End**


	14. Act II, Scene II

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 2, Scene 2

_(enter Malfoy Manor common room with a frightened, yet brave and determined Draco and Cho sitting on a couch, with Draco squirming uncomfortably in the chair)_

Cho: _(after some silence)_ So… when is this guy supposed to be showing up?

Draco: Well, he said he'd be here by eight, so any minute now he'll come bursting through the door._ (door at the side of the stage is kicked open, Voldemort jumps through opened door with Bellatrix following behind)_

Draco: _(hurriedly jumps up)_ All hail the Dark Lord.

Cho: _(wide-eyed) _So he is back…

Voldemort: Hello, Draco. I see your father has taught you well on respect. The other however… Crucio! _(Draco jumps in the way of the spell, begins to scream in pain)_

Draco: Please, my lord, she is new to the dark side! She is not aware of your requirements!

Voldemort: _(puts wand down, ending the spell)_ Well, then, to whom do I owe the pleasure?

Cho: Ch-Cho Chang, Mr. Voldemort, sir.

Bellatrix: You are to refer to him as "My Lord" or "My Master", you ungrateful little girl!

Voldemort: Bellatrix! Show some respect to our new recruit. _(turns to Cho) _Sorry about that one. I made her my right hand servant, and it gets to her head sometimes. So, young Malfoy tells me that you're the one who brought Harry here. I must commend you for your work. That was quite the stunt you pulled off.

Cho: Why, thank you, my lord. All for the revenge I must exact on him.

Voldemort: Hmm? You have me curious. What did Potter boy do to spite you so?

Cho: He… he killed my boyfriend. _(suspicious)_ But now… I'm not so sure. I hadn't believed you were back, so…

Voldemort: Aha! I see your confusion, child. Understand this. By the time I had come back to life, Cedric was already dead, and Harry was right next to him, wand at the ready.

Cho: (still suspicious) How do I know that you're not lying to me?

Voldemort: _(hand up, as if in court, smug)_ I vow on my magic that all I have said is true. Should I be lying, let my magic leave me now. _(silence)_

Cho: So he did do it. That… that MONSTER!

Voldemort: That's right, Chang, that's right. Let the anger flow through you. Now, what is it that you want to do?

Cho: I want to go down to the dungeon and kill Harry Potter!

Voldemort: Well, someone's a bit eager. But no, one must have fun with their prey before going in for the kill. For example, Crucio! _(Voldemort casts the Crucio on Cho)_ Do you see now? If you channel your anger into a Crucio spell, you will find much more enjoyment in your revenge, watching your prisoner suffer. _(evil laughing)_

Cho: N-n-no! My lord, what have I done to anger you?

Voldemort: Now, my dear, this is not anger towards you. This is but a demonstration on the power of anger and fear.

Draco: _(worried)_ Please, my lord, don't hurt Cho!

Voldemort: Hmm… what do we have here? A little budding romance between my followers? How cute.

Draco: _(defensive)_ No, it's nothing like that, Dark Lord, it's merely that she is integral to this plan!

Bellatrix: How dare you question the Dark Lord's plans! You should be punished for your insolence!

Cho: AGH! My lord, please! Make it stop, it hurts so much!_ (Voldemort puts down his wand without noticing, but quickly realizes what has happened)_

Voldemort: What has happened to me? This is…

Bellatrix: My lord! What is wrong? Is there something I can do to make your highness more pleased?

Voldemort: _(excessively angry and violent)_ No! I'm off to my room. I need to have a chat with a couple of bumbling idiots! Those two are going to be very unhappy very soon. _(exit Voldemort, muttering swears)_

Bellatrix: _(turns to Cho)_ What did you do to Lord Voldemort, girl? Answer me!

Cho: _(frightened)_ I did nothing, I swear! I don't know what's going on!

Bellatrix: Well, I'm going to look into this. If I find out that you're up to something, you may find yourself in an unappealing situation. _(turns and walks away dramatically)_

Cho: …hey, Draco?

Draco: _(coming to his senses)_ Oh, yes, Cho?

Cho: I just wanted to say, thanks, you know, for sticking up for me.

Draco: It's… it's no problem at all, Cho. We're in this together, right? Partners?

Cho: Right. Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a long night, and I want to be well rested for tomorrow's torture. Good night, Draco. _(exit Cho, same way as Voldemort exits)_

Draco: _(waving)_ Good night, Cho. _(sigh) (exit Draco, opposite of Voldemort and Cho)_

_(enter Voldemort's chambers, with a very angry Voldemort, and a very shamed Moody and Snape duo)_

Voldemort: …and her words made me stop torturing her! What is happening to me? I'm sure you two are to blame for this, since you're the ones who resurrected me. So what happened in the graveyard?! What did you two idiots screw up this time?!

Snape: Understand, my lord, that any actions to weaken you were unintentional, in fact we-

Voldemort: I don't want excuses, I want answers, damn it! What happened in the resurrection process?!

Moody: Well, when we got to the site, Harry was there, as expected, but you remember the spare boy?

Voldemort: _(impatient) _Yes, yes, the Diggory boy our dear Miss Chang is all angsty about. What about him?

Snape: He had… vomited… into your chamber pot. Turns out his gag reflex was right where the portkey pulls, so it's instant vomit for the boy.

Voldemort: What?! Are you trying to tell me that a child's vomit is swimming inside of me as we speak?! Ugh…

Moody: We've looked into this some more, and it seems as if this Cedric boy and Miss Chang were bonded. You know, soul mates. So therefore, the two were to tied to each other.

Voldemort: _(now slightly worried) _You don't mean…

Moody: I'm afraid that's how it is, my lord. You are now partially bonded to Cho Chang, meaning that you're submissive to her bidding.

Voldemort: NOOOOOOOO! We mustn't let the girl know of this! We can't let her find out that she has control over me!

Snape: _(mockingly)_ If you were any louder, she probably would've heard you. Especially if she was staying in the adjoining room.

Moody: Isn't she though? I mean, isn't Malfoy on one side and Cho on the other?

Cho: _(offstage)_ _(evil laughter)_ Oh Voldemort… I think we have something to discuss…

_(all look at each other in horror)_

**Scene 2 End**


	15. Act II, Scene III

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 2, Scene 3

_(enter the outside of Malfoy Manor, with Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron walking up)_

Ron: _(reading off a sheet of paper) _After point-two miles, Malfoy Manor will be on your left. _(looks up) _Alright, here we are!

Hermione: _(smug)_ So Dumbledore, what do you have to say?

Dumbledore:_ (begrudgingly)_ I guess Mapquest was a better idea than aimlessly wandering around Wizarding Britain. It just isn't as much fun this way, though. (grumble grumble)

Ginny: This is quite a magical power you have here. How does this Mapquest thing work?

Hermione: Mapquest is a modified location charm. Similar to how location charms are used to find people, this charm is used to find locations, as well as producing directions to your desired location.

Ginny: Hey, why didn't we just use a location charm on Harry? That would have made this all a lot quicker. You'd think that'd be the first thing on your mind what with your so-called infatuation with Harry, right? This shows you don't really love Harry like I do! HA! I've caught you now! What do you have to say about THAT, hm? Hm? HM? _(gets all up in Hermione's face/grill)_

Hermione: (incoherent stutters, trying to start a rebuttal sentence but failing gloriously)

Luna: _(stepping in)_ Average location charms would've just led us here again, and we would've had to get directions from the Mapquest pixies anyway, Ginny. She was just skipping an unimportant step.

Hermione: _(still occasionally stuttering)_ Yeah, that's it, Ginny… Wait, "Mapquest pixies"?

Luna: Oh sure, that charm attracts pixies who enter your brain through your ears and make you see the directions on the paper. They were catalogued in The Quibbler, issue 34. _(both Hermione and Ginny stare at Luna with dumbfounded looks)_

Ron: So how are we gonna get in, guys? This place must be heavily warded. We'll never be able to get in with magic. _(during this time, Luna pulls out a flute)_

Hermione: I suggest we split up and move around the outside of the manor, looking for a secret way in. _(when Hermione is finished, Luna plays short solo) (everyone stares at Luna)_

Luna: What? I'm just introducing the song._ (insert instrumental song, "Super Spy Wizards and Witches")_

_(during song, we watch the endeavors of each person in finding a way in; every character is silent during this section)_

_(Super Spy Ron finds a back door, which he tries to break down. He kicks it a few times, harder each time, but it doesn't budge. Then he tries to ram it with his shoulder, but that also doesn't work. Finally, he takes a contemplative look, looks at the door curiously, then headbutts it, causing him to stumble backwards and grab his head in pain.) (exit Ron and back door)_

_(Super Spies Hermione and Ginny find a window on the second story section of the house, which they both point at. Both try jumping to it, in turns, but both seem to be too short to reach the window or its ledge. Then, Ginny gets an "I have an idea" look, and discusses pantomime with Hermione. Then, Ginny tries to climb onto Hermione's shoulders, but can't stay up/Hermione keeps dropping her. They keep trying this a few times, until they both fall over. They shrug to each other.) (exit Hermione, Ginny, and window)_

_(Super Spy Dumbledore is sitting at the front door, reading a newspaper. When Super Spies Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, who all look frustrated and angry, enter, Dumbledore looks up and laughs at them. Dumbledore gives them all a pat on the head or a hair ruffle, then leads them offstage) (exit four spies)_

_(Super Spy Luna walks onstage in front the front door and pulls out flute again. Super Spy Flute Solo ® ensues. After solo, a loud unlocking noise is heard, as is the door opening sound from Legend of Zelda. The other spies come onstage, all wearing confused looks, while Luna smiles on. Cautiously, Ron, turns the door handle, and the door opens easily. Finally, the group does a Charlie's Angels pose.) (End song)_

Dumbledore: _(entering the door)_ …alright, we're in! _(all enter, scene change to Malfoy Manor common room)_ Now, be very, very quiet, we're hunting Harrys_. (Spy Force Five sneaks across room, looking around cautiously)_

Hermione: Man, I hope Harry is okay. Who knows what they might be doing to him…

Ginny: _(angered) _Oh, so you're the only one who cares about Harry, is that it? I don't want him hurt either, moreso than you want it.

Hermione: _(surprised)_ Ginny! I'm looking out for him as a friend, okay? Why do you insist on making these confrontations with me over Harry? It's just stupid!

Dumbledore: Shut up, you two, or you'll blow our cover!

Ron: Hold on, everybody, do you guys hear something? _(everyone stops)_

Cho: _(from offstage) _You were right, this IS more fun. Crucio! _(Voldemort screams in falsetto, as does Bellatrix)_

Ginny: That's Cho! Could she be… torturing Harry?

Hermione: Well, we won't know until we investigate. Let's go see what's up… _(all of them walk offstage, then almost walk back on stage, where the scene has become Voldemort's room, with a slightly open door separating the groups, with Voldemort and Bellatrix on the ground, Cho sitting in Voldemort's throne chair, and a frightened trio of Draco, Snape, and Moody hugging the wall)_

Cho: Now, what to do with all this power? All the possibilities, all the available access to torture devices… Harry Potter, you will wish you'd never been born!

Voldemort: Why are you still on about the damned boy? You need to focus on something of grander magnitude, I mean look at all the power you have! And you're just going to waste it on some child?

Cho: When I want your opinion, Voldemort, I'll ask for it! Now shut up!

Voldemort: _(sigh) _Yes, my lady.

_(in whispers)_

Ginny: Oh my wizarding gods! Cho Chang is ruling over Voldemort? This is… improbable! Impossible, in fact!

Luna: The reign of the Dark Lord has ended, the reign of the Dark Lady begins.

Ron: Wizard needs food badly… _(holds his stomach)_

Hermione: Honestly, Ronald, can't you stop being hungry for ten minutes?

Ginny: Guys, not the time or place. We've got to get Harry out of here, away from harm! Do you hear Cho's scheming? _(the quintet quietly leaves, but Ron accidentally hits the door, which goes unnoticed by all but Draco, who looks towards the door)_

_(enter the dungeons, where Harry is sitting, cradling his legs, looking out) (enter the quintet)_

Hermione: Harry! Harry! Are you alright? _(embraces Harry)_

Harry: Hermione? Ron? Ginny, Luna, and Dumbledore, too? It's so good to see you again! But what are you doing here?

Dumbledore: We're saving your ass, what does it look like? Can't leave you to rot in this dump.

Ginny: C'mon Harry, let's go! We don't have a lot of time!

Harry: What, is Voldemort coming to finish the job? Because I'm not backing down at this point. _(pulls out wand)_

Luna: Voldemort's the least of your worries at this point. But we should explain it later, when we're out of here.

Harry: What are you talking about, Luna?

Ron: There's someone more powerful than Voldemort plotting against you right now. But like the others said, let's get the hell out of here! We've got to regroup with the other people from Hogwarts to form a defense.

Draco: _(coming in from offstage, wand at the ready)_ I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You're all staying here, under the orders of the Dark Lady.

**Scene 3 End**


	16. Act II, Scene IV

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 2, Scene 4

Dumbledore: Draco, what are you doing?

Draco: I'm here under orders to get rid of you.

Hermione: Do you really think you're able to kill us, Malfoy?

Draco: I could kill you! I just… I just think it better if I let you squirm for a while.

Ron: Y'know, if you were out to kill us, you would've done it by now. I mean, think of all the crap we've done to you, all the pranks we've pulled…

Harry: Yeah, Draco, so just drop the tough guy act and let us pass.

Draco: I can't!

Hermione: Well why not?

Draco: _(looking away)_ Oh, you wouldn't understand.

Ginny: _(slightly annoyed)_ Try us. I'm sure we've dealt with quite a bit.

Draco: Well, you see… I'm doing this all for the Dark Lady, Cho Chang.

Luna: _(excited)_ Oh boy, there's a song coming up for sure!

Draco: Over the past few weeks, I've grown attached to her… _(song, "The Ballad of Draco and Cho", begins)_

Draco: _(singing)  
_I used to think the girl was just another stereotype  
She always seemed so prissy and proper  
Straight A's, a pretty face  
Every parent's dream of a perfect daughter

But I saw the passion she had for revenge  
Embracing the evil like it was always there  
How she talked, how she walked  
I fell in love with her right then and there

She's got an air of superiority  
She knows what she wants and she'll get it  
She's someone with real authority  
And so now, I will vow  
To follow her rule and never regret it

I'm just a boy who's found a woman he adores  
And now I will stand by her evermore  
Just a boy who's found a woman he adores  
And now I will stand by her evermore

To watch her stand up to Snape and Moody  
Made me feel all fuzzy inside  
Her sense of pride filled my mind  
I thought Pansy was the only one to fill me with fright

Harry: _(speaking)_ Only when you look at her face…_ (Draco glares at him)_

Draco: _(singing)  
_I'm just a boy who's found a woman he adores  
And now I will stand by her evermore  
Just a boy who's found a woman he adores  
And now I will stand by her evermore

Ron: _(speaking)_ Listen, mate, I may not be able to stand you, but…

Ron: _(singing)  
_The way that you talk makes you sound like a stalker  
Chasing her like a dog, and she's your master  
Pretty strange, but you can change  
If Harry's any indication, she'll only lead to your disaster

Harry: _(speaking)_ Yeah! Wait, what? Ron! _(Hermione is heard giggling)_

Ron: _(singing)  
_So don't be stupid and try to follow her  
She'll only lead you to your demise  
'Cause when she's done, with her fun  
She'll get rid of you, and leave you with nothing but lies

You may have found a woman you adore  
But she won't care for you evermore  
You may have found a woman you adore  
But she won't care for you evermore

Draco: _(speaking)_ No! No no no! You're just tricking me, trying to make me go against the Dark Lady! I won't let you mess with me anymore! _(pulls out wand)_

Hermione: _(speaking) _Ron! You can't possibly think that making fun of him is going to help him!

Ginny: _(speaking) (slaps Ron in the back of his head)_ You big twit! Let's try something else, maybe something that would actually be effective…

Ginny: _(singing) (as she sings, she approaches Draco)  
_She may seem like the perfect girl on the outside  
But does she treat you right, does she care about you?  
Or how you feel? It's surreal  
To think that someone that cares wouldn't talk to you

_(Ginny should be right next to Draco now)_

Draco: _(speaking) (wavering, loses confidence as his speaking continues)_ Well, sure, she doesn't ask me those things… but it's because she's busy… too busy… for me… right now…

Ginny: _(singing)  
_Doesn't it seem strange that you'll blindly follow her?  
Being her instrument when she doesn't even know you?  
Or who you are? It's bizarre  
Have you ever thought that she's the piece that's out of tune?

She's used all of her authority  
She got what she wants and she's fine  
You'll see the results of her priorities  
You'll be gone, you'll feel wronged  
When she's on top and you're at the back of her mind

So try to find another woman to adore  
One that will stand by you evermore  
So find another woman to adore  
One that will stand by you evermore

(all dialogue from here on out)

Draco: Oh my wizarding gods… you're right. What have I been doing? All for a woman who could care less about me…

Ginny: _(gently, encouragingly) _It's okay, Draco. Remember, Harry went through the exact same thing. Except Cho never led him on or manipulated him. He just acted pretty stupid.

Harry: Am I just a really good punching bag for everyone?!

Draco: _(chuckle)_ I guess you're right. Thanks for that, Weasley.

Ginny: Just call me Ginny. Leave the last name reference to Ron over there. _(Ron looks displeased)_

_(song ends, enter Snape)_

Snape: What the devil is going on down here? I heard music and singing, and you know how much I hate musicals…

Draco: _(frightened)_ N-nothing, sir… just gathering up these prisoners in order to take them to our Dark Lady.

Snape: Well what's taking you so long, Malfoy? Let's go already. I swear that our mistress is on her period. _(Draco hesitates) _Oh, don't tell me you're having second thoughts already! Ugh, you coward. Detention for Mr. Potter when we get back to school.

Harry: The hell? I mean, really, this is getting-

Snape: _(points wand at Harry) _Silencio! _(puts duct tape on Harry's mouth)_ Now let's keep moving.

Ginny: Oh no, Harry's been silenced!

Ron: We're defenseless now!

_(Snape pushes the seven man army offstage, wand to their backs) (throughout the scene, Harry is heard struggling against the duct tape) (enter the entrance to Cho's quarters)_

Dumbledore: I can't believe I trusted you Snape. All this time, all my hard work to keep you free, and you have to end it like this?

Snape: Oh please don't try to guilt trip me. I already got rid of all my guilty feelings, at the same time as I rid myself of all emotions.

Hermione: Well, that explains something.

Snape: Quiet, Granger, or I'll silence you as well. Now, are you all ready to enter and face your demise? Hmm? Alright then, let's go. _(opens door, and shoves group one by one through the door)_ _(after they're all in, he dramatically steps in) (enter Cho's chambers, which is devoid of people minus the group)_

Ginny: Is there anyone here?

Draco: They were here before. This is right where I left them. _(at this point, music is heard)_

Snape: Oh god, not this again. I swear, the girl gets more and more dramatic with every scene change.

Moody: _(from offstage) _Psst. Snape. Say your lines.

Snape: Ugh, must I? It's so… predictable.

Cho: _(from offstage)_ Just do it, Snape!

Snape: Fine, if you insist. _(sigh) (arm out, spoken with little inflection)_ Allow me to introduce the Dark Lady, our High and Mighty Evil Mistress, the Lady of Our Lord Gwynnan, Cho Chang.

_(enter line of people, all dressed in black robes with unicorn patches on one arm and rainbow patches on the other; Voldemort in front, followed by Bellatrix, Moody, and finally Cho, who is the only one smiling)_

_(the opening strains of "Turning Japanese" can be heard as she walks in) (once Cho is at her throne, the song ends)_

Cho: _(takes seat at throne chair, with her followers surrounding her)_ Well, hello there, and welcome to my humble dominion. I'm so glad all of you could make it here. Especially you, Harry Potter. _(Harry makes more grunts and muffled noises against the duct tape)_ Oh for goodness sake… _(walks over, removes tape, then returns to her seat) _I'm surprised you brought all of these friends here with you to meet their doom. And, what's this? Draco, I'm disappointed in you. It was all in the bag, but you dropped it to join the losing side. Oh well, I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson. _(everyone pulls out a wand)_

Harry: If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, Cho!

**Scene 4 End**


	17. Act II, Scene V

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 2, Scene 5

Cho: _(stands up)_ Alright. But it seems there's an uneven match in players. You have seven, and we have but five.

Draco: _(overly eager)_ Well, I'll just sit this one out guys. Take one for the team and whatnot. _(walks over to the side)_

Cho: Well thank you for volunteering. But just be safe, traitor, Petrificus Locomortis! _(Draco stiffens, falls into a comfortable position, since he's stuck there for the scene, which is rather long)_

Ginny: _(gasp)_ Draco! Are you okay? _(goes over to check on him)_

Harry: Hey, you can't treat our friend Draco like that!

Draco: Yeah!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione: Because that's our job!

Draco: Yeah! Wait, what?

Ginny: _(angered)_ Hey, you guys! We're supposed to treat our friends nicely, with respect. Especially you, Harry Potter! You of all should know about treating people with kindness! Think about how you were treated before. Draco's probably been through similar situations with his Death Eater parents! We don't want Draco to go through the same shit now that he's got real friends!

Harry: _(honestly surprised/interested) _Really? Who are his friends?

Ginny: _(more angered) _WE are! We ALL are! Christ, didn't we go over this already? For the Savior of the Wizarding World, you can seem really unfit for the job!

Harry: _(insulted) _Hey! _(turns to Bellatrix) _Anyways, you're not going to treat us like that! We're gonna stick together, and I'm gonna take you down.

Bellatrix: Oh isn't this cute? Little baby Potter boy and the ginger standing up for their diaper friends! Adorable!

Harry: What are you talking about? I'm fourteen years old, I'm not a baby, shut up.

Ron: Yeah, and Draco's not our friend anyways, that's not even a little true. _(Ginny glares at Ron)_

Cho: C'mon guys, this is no time for bickering. We've still got one more person to get rid of. And I have the perfect suggestion for who to take out.

Snape: _(overly eager)_ Way ahead of you, my lady. Dumbledore, I wish I was sorry, but remember that I gave up my emotions, so I quite literally can't be. Avada Kedavra!

Dumbledore: _(while taking a dramatically long time to fall to his death)_ Severus, why? _(as if about to cry)_  
I, I loved you. And I gave you my Spice Girls anthology CD… _(falls forward, dead)_

Snape: …_(looks away)_ The CD kept skipping. I was never able to find out what she wanted. What she really really wanted.

_(Ron and Hermione move Dumbledore offstage, as to not get in the way of the imminent battle)_

Harry: Oh my god! You killed Dumbledore! You bastard! _(everyone's wand at the ready) (song, "The Fight of Our Lives", begins)_

_(everyone stands back, with the good team on one side and the bad team on the other)_

_(Cho and Harry enter the middle) (all spell names are not sung but shouted in between lines)_

Cho: _(singing, angry)  
_You killed my lover  
For that you must pay -Reducto! _(Harry dodges, door is thrown in from offstage)_-  
You can make this all easy  
If you stay out of my way -Stupefy!-Harry: Protego!-

Just give up the fight  
And put down your wand  
I might make it painless -Crucio! _(Harry falls to the ground in a sitting position)_-  
And it won't last for long _(Harry gets back up)_

Harry: _(singing, calm but also worried)  
_I know that you're damaged  
I've felt this way too -Cho: Incendio! _(Harry dodges, shocked look on his face)_-  
So please don't be hasty  
I don't want to hurt you

I didn't kill Cedric -Cho: Bullocks, Potter!-  
The Dark Lord lied to you  
You're making a mistake now -Cho: Expelliarmus! _(Harry jumps to the side)_-  
Just let me get through

_(both move back, enter Moody and Ron)_

Ron: _(singing, scared)  
_Absolutely frightened  
But that can't stop me  
I'll fight for my friends -Flipendo! _(Moody is pushed back)_-  
'Til we can all go free

Moody: _(singing, smug)  
_Stupid little boy -Crucio! _(Ron falls to the ground screaming)_-  
What do you hope to achieve  
You can't save anyone -Crucio! _(Ron screams again)_-  
None of you will leave

Ron: _(through gritted teeth) _Locomotor Mortis! _(Moody's legs come together, after which he teeters and falls over, throwing his wand across the room, and Ron gets back up)_

Ron and Harry: _(to each other)  
_This is gonna be  
The fight of our lives  
This is gonna be  
The coolest night of our lives

_(Ron moves back, Moody's stuck where he fell, enter Snape and Hermione)_

Hermione: _(singing, frightened)  
_You traitorous jerk  
We trust you no more -Trip Jinx! _(Snape stumbles but catches himself)_-  
With our power and heart  
We'll avenge Dumbledore -Snape: Expelliarmus! _(Hermione loses wand and screams_)-

Snape: _(singing, Snape-ish)  
_Foolish little girl  
Think you'll outwit me -Sectumsempra! _(Hermione stumbles backwards and falls)_-  
Well, just quiet down now _(Snape walks forward and stands above her)  
__(quietly) _And follow my lead _(Hermione looks confused)_

(dialogue)

Moody: Yes, Snape, yes! Score one for Team Cho!

Snape: _(not acknowledging Moody)_ You're right about something, Granger, I am a traitor, and I am about to betray someone. _(spins around quickly)_

Moody: What are you doing, Snape? Kill the girl, and let's get on with our plan!

Snape: I can't do that, Crouch.

Moody: What are you talking about? And why are you using my real name? It's supposed to be a secret! …wait, you don't mean…

Snape: I'm sorry, but I've been on Dumbledore's side since the end of the first war.

Moody: You mean… all of our time spent together, all of our missions…

Snape: Correct, Crouch. It was all a ruse in order to get information on the Dark Lord's plans.

Moody: _(disheartened)_ … now I see why you were so distant as of late.

Snape: Again, I'm as sorry as it is possible for me to be.

Moody: _(given up)_ Save it, Snape. I don't want to hear it anymore. I gave you everything I could to show how strong I was, but it turns out my work was worthless. I've already lost the will to fight. Don't rub it in any more. _(Snape shrugs and drags him off to the side, next to unconscious Draco and dead Dumbledore) (Hermione gets up, grabs her wand and moves back to her side)_

Hermione: _(singing)  
_This is gonna be  
The fight of our lives  
This is gonna be  
The strangest night of our lives

_(enter Luna and Bellatrix)_

Bellatrix: _(singing, very angrily)  
_I'm now the Dark Lady's -Crucio! _(Luna sidesteps the spell)_-  
So kill you I shall -Avada Kedavra! _(Luna gracefully jumps out of the way)_-  
But I'll fulfill the Dark Lord, too -Imperio! _(Luna dances out of the way)_-  
So next are your pals -Expelliarmus! _(Luna does The Matrix bullet time move)_-

Luna: _(singing, dreamily)  
_Your head's filled with Wrackspurts -Bellatrix: Avada Kedavra! _(Luna sidesteps)_-  
Your brain must feel light -Bellatrix: How dare you?!-  
Now watch -Limpify- _(Bellatrix falls over)  
_You should've dodged that, right?

_(motherly)  
_Too filled with anger  
You couldn't think straight  
Next time, try not to do that  
It doesn't work that great

_(along with Harry, drags Bella over to the side while Bellatrix mutters expletives) _

_(enter Voldie and Ginny)_

Voldemort: _(singing, smug)  
_Remember me, girl  
From your second year  
Are you still as weak as then?  
Are you still filled with fear? -Incendio!-Ginny: Aguamenti! _(if possible, make smoke)_-

Ginny: _(singing, confident)  
_I'm stronger than I was  
And I'll prove it to you -Bat Bogey Hex! _(Voldemort leaps out of the way)_-  
I'll take you down with ease -Voldemort: Oh, really?-  
You misguided fool -Expelliarmus!-Voldemort: Incarcerous! _(Ginny falls over, with legs and arms bound)_-

Voldemort: _(singing, excited)  
_I'm a fool you say -HA!-  
Well look who's tied up  
You had your chance to get me  
But now your time's up!

(dialogue)

Voldemort: Avada Kedavra! _(as he says the spell, Harry jumps in front of Ginny)_

Harry: Expelliarmus! _(the sound of a loud crack of thunder is heard)_

Voldemort: _(grabs his chest)_ What, what happened? My spell… backfired? Oh, 'tis a cruel, cruel world that we live in… _(falls over dead)_

Harry: Relashio! _(Ginny is freed from her constraints)_

Harry and Ginny: _(singing while Harry helps Ginny up)  
_This is gonna be  
The fight of our lives  
This is gonna be  
The most important night of our lives

(Cho is, at this point, in a corner, trying to be confident and calm, but obviously failing)

(The team of good guys at this point, minus Snape, approaches Cho)

(Cho breaks down and sits down, with her arms wrapped around her legs, as if about to cry)

Harry: _(singing, friendly)  
_Come on, Cho  
Just give up the fight

Hermione: _(singing, friendly)  
_Your team is defeated  
And you know what's right

Ginny: _(singing, comforting)  
_So you did something stupid  
And you had every right

Ron: _(singing, trying to be comforting)  
_Now get off your high horse  
And come back to the light

_(Luna extends her hand to Cho, who reluctantly takes it and stands up) _

_(song ends)_

Cho: _(points wand at Draco) _Relashio! _(Draco gets up, dusts off his clothes, then joins the gang, where Ginny gives him a bone-crushing hug)_

Cho: Guys, I know this is going to sound cliché and almost like a cop-out for my earlier actions, but I look back and have no idea what the hell I was thinking, thinking I could change the way things happened by killing you, Harry. I knew it wouldn't bring Cedric back, but… _(bursts into tears on Luna's shoulder)_

Luna: It's okay Cho, it's alright.

Cho: But it's not! I spent the better part of a month planning revenge against Harry Potter for something he didn't do! I wanted an answer, I wanted a reason as to why Cedric had to die, and the idea that Voldemort had come back seemed so illogical at that point in time. Then, when I saw Voldemort, he made such a good argument against Harry… I see all the stupid things I did then, and it just hurts me to think that I would be so rash and violent. _(continues sobbing)_

Harry: Well, I certainly can't say that I forgive you, y'know, for the whole conspiracy to kill me thing that you did here, but I'm sure that you, like Draco, finally see the light, and feel bad about what you've done. Because I'm overly optimistic about people and their goodness, particularly if they aren't in Slytherin. I mean, look at how many times I've accepted Ron back after he's deserted me and turned his back on me! _(Ron glares daggers at Harry)_ So we can start to patch things up. Who knows, maybe you'll take Ron or Hermione's place in the Golden Trio! _(Hermione joins Ron in the glaring of daggers) (Harry nervously laughs)_ It was just a joke, guys. _(slightly scared)_ Please don't hurt me.

Ron: _(gives Harry a noogie)_ C'mon, mate, we knew you were kidding. There's no way you could replace us! I mean, where else would you get your comedy relief?

Hermione: And where would you get any common sense in this messed up world that we live in if it weren't for me? _(puts hand on Harry's shoulder)_

Ginny: And you've always got your backup friends. Me, Luna, and our newest addition, Draco! _(Ginny and Luna stand proud, while Draco nervously stares at his feet, until Ginny pulls him closer and "forces" him to join in the posing)_

Dumbledore: _(walks in from offstage)_ Ah, would you look at what we have here. A beautiful moment dedicated to friendship and compassion.

Snape: Yes, isn't it adorable, Headmaster? It almost tastes like diabetes.

Harry: Dumbledore? Dumbledore, you're alive! _(jumps on Dumbledore and embraces him)_ What, I mean, how, I mean… huh?

Dumbledore: Oh, right, you thought I was dead. Nah, you know I'm better than that. Snape was part of my side all along. When he cast his Avada Kedavra, I was able to cast a nonverbal, wandless spell that cancelled out his Killing Curse. It was just good acting on my part that you thought that I was dead. They don't call me the greatest wizard who ever lived for nothing.

Ron: Oh Dumbledore, you manipulative old man, you! _(joins in the hug, followed one by one by each person onstage that isn't bound, the last person being Snape)_

Snape: I suppose we could all use a hug now and again. _(joins the cornucopia of love)_

Dumbledore: All this love makes me feel like singing… _(embrace ends)_ _(song, "Love Is/We're All In This Together", begins)_

Dumbledore: _(singing)  
_Compassion and forgiveness are vital to love  
The shippings I could care less about  
Whether it's Harry and Hedwig, Draco and Neville  
Hermione and Luna, it shouldn't count

It's doesn't matter what comes against you  
Love's all you need to keep on fighting through  
Remember that you're never alone  
Because friends are always there for you

Love isn't always about romance  
It's not about snogging or couples  
It's about sticking together as friends  
It's about helping each other through troubles

It's doesn't matter what comes against you  
Love's all you need to keep on fighting through  
Remember that you're never alone  
Because friends are always there for you

Dumbledore: _(speaking)_ Now, let's end this with a big chorus! Everyone should know this song! Everyone in the audience join in as well!

Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Snape, Cho, Draco: _(singing)  
_Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

It's doesn't matter what comes against you  
Love's all you need to keep fighting through  
Remember that you're never alone  
Because friends are always there for you

_(song ends)_

Cedric: _(from offstage) _Oh man, did I miss the big closing number already?

Cho: _(gasp) _Is it… is it really you?!

**Scene 5 End**

A/N: So... my first two reviews came in yesterday... AWESOME!

I guess I should respond to them... they had questions and comments worth responding to.

--------------

Lady Canu: After I finished this, I saw the other Harry Potter musical, and changed a few lines based on some of the jokes they used, given that there's were funnier than mine in certain situations. So I was sort of inspired by the humor.

Lady Canu and The Hamster Called Gerbil: Thank you for the kind words. I actually have been unable to find more than one story where Cho goes evil, so I thought that'd be a fun tangent to work off of. Thank you for the kind words, and I'm glad I'm not the only one who enjoys the songs I wrote or the story/characters I've crafted.

Overall, thank you for reviewing, letting me know that this was not all in vain. Thank you for pointing out particular sections or ideas that were interesting, so I know what I'm doing right. Overall, big thanks.

Chorp_Saway, out.


	18. Act II, Scene VI

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I made nothing original in this story except for the plot. Oh, and the songs. I wrote those, as well.**

Harry Potter and the Discontinuity Factor

Act 2, Scene 6

_(enter Cedric, with a sparkly face, and incredibly cheery)_

Cedric: Well guys, did you miss me?

Cho: Oh my wizarding gods… CEDRIC! It really IS you!

Cedric: Don't worry, my darling, I'm always here for you.

_(Cho attacks Cedric while squealing in delight)_

Cedric: Well, someone's a bit eager after a month.

Cho: What… what happened? I mean, we all saw you dead. I even checked your pulse thirty or forty times.

Harry: Yeah, this seems unreasonable. But of course, in a world of magic, unreasonable seems to be the norm.

Cedric: Well, as far as I can tell, this very pale gentleman came and found my body lying in the Hogwarts gardens, and took me to his home. I later woke up in some form of magical blood circle surrounded by darkness and a single black candle that burned with blue fire. Turns out they had used some ancient ritual to revive me. How convenient!

Hermione: Cedric… I think you were just revived with some form of dark magic. Was there a pattern inside the circle?

Cedric: Now that you mention it, it looked like the circle surrounded an upside down star._ (everyone minus Cho and Cedric look at each other with wide eyes)_

Dumbledore: Were there any… repercussions to this ritual?

Cedric: Well, I seem to sparkle in the sunlight, but I don't need to eat, drink, or use the restroom anymore, so I think it's mostly a bonus on my part.

Dumbledore: Uh huh. Well then, if we're done with the Cedric and Edward Cullen comparisons, let's all get back to Hogwarts! _(everyone grabs each other in a human chain formation)_ Apparate!

_(lights go off, scene changes around the characters, goes from Malfoy Manor to Hogwarts, where there are extras standing together as couples as if on a dance floor; all villains that were dead/bound in Malfoy Manor are now offstage)_

Hermione: But Headmaster, you can't Apparate into Hogwarts!

Dumbledore: I just did, Granger. It's cool. No harm done.

Hermione: B-b-but that's not possible, Headmaster! There are anti-apparition charms… _(cut off)_

Dumbledore: _(deathly serious) _Well I made it happen, and there are no ill repercussions, so shut your mouth and don't question it. Ten points from Hermione Granger! _(Hermione takes a cautious step back)_

Dumbledore: _(with a new demeanor) _Well, the End-Of-School Dance is just starting, so I think that we can end this story with a dance. _(in the background, we here a longer version of "Harry's Song" beginning, and Cedric and Cho immediately begin to dance) (Dumbledore turns to Snape)_ Severus? I've saved this last dance for you. _(puts his hand out)_

Severus: I would be honored, Headmaster. But we're still just friends. _(takes hand, and they begin to dance)_

_(Ginny drags Draco onto the floor and they dance together, though Draco doesn't look sad or frightened about it, in fact he looks overjoyed)_

_(Luna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are standing on the side, watching the others for a while)_

Ron: Hey, um, Hermione?

Hermione: Yes, Ron?

Ron: Would, you know, like to, well, what I'm trying to say is...

Hermione: _(giggles) _Sure, Ron. I'd love to dance with you. _(puts her hand out, which Ron takes, and Hermione leads them to the dance floor)_

Harry: Well, it would be bad if we were the only ones left out, wouldn't it?

Luna: I suppose it would make us stick out. Why not join in on the festivities?

_(Harry leads Luna out onto the dance floor, and all of the couples slowly dance until the song ends)_

Harry: Maybe next year, we won't have to deal with lots of trouble from some villainous plot against me.

Ron: You really don't wish that, do you?

Harry: I guess not. It's always more fun with the suspense and action anyway.

_(everyone comes out and forms a long chain, does a bow)_

_(a scream is heard offstage)_

Harry: Adventure! _(everyone points in direction of scream, then runs offscreen) _

**Scene 6 End**

**Act 2 End**

**Musical End**

A/N: And our story ends. Coincidentally, I finish uploading this sotry on my birthday. Wierd.

Also, I'd like to point out that I forgot to add a song to Scene 5, so I've reuploaded it. Scene 5, I mean.

So, I hope you've enjoyed the story, I hope I get some more reviews, and I hope this will inspire others after me.


End file.
